Reinicio
by scienceFragile
Summary: Estaba en un auto con Manami y Kine cuando su vida se le fue de las manos, todo se volvía borroso cuando miraba por el espejo y veía a Ikebukuro alejarse.[¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?] [Aceptar - Rechazar] Solo bastó un mensaje de texto, para que él pudiera reiniciar su vida. Pero ahora, frente a un espejo y mirando a su yo de 10 años, Izaya pensó en que carajos se había metido
1. Chapter 1

**_Título:_** Reinicio

 _ **Resumen:**_ Estaba en un auto con Manami y Kine cuando su vida se le fue de las manos, todo se volvía borroso cuando miraba por el espejo y veía a Ikebukuro alejarse.

 ** _[¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?]_**

 ** _Aceptar - Rechazar_**

Solo bastó un mensaje de texto, para que él pudiera reiniciar su vida. Pero ahora, frente a un espejo y mirando a su yo de 10 años, Izaya pensó en que carajos se había metido.

 _ **REINICIO**_

 **Pareja:** _Shizuo Heiwajima/Izaya Orihara_

 **Géneros** **:** Acción, angustia, AU, ciencia ficción, drama, fantasía, ¿Romántico?

 **Estado:** En progreso.

 **Fecha de publicación:** 16/04/16

 **Capítulos:** 6 de ¿?

* * *

 **Notas:** Esta también es otra historia que estoy llevando a acabo en Amor Yaoi, por las mismas razones que con Sonríe, cámara, acción, lo publico acá. Espero sea de su agrado uwu Comenten, den a favoritos y follows, sean felices y vivan un hermoso 2017.

* * *

 _ **Introducción**_

Orihara Izaya de pequeño era un llorón.

¿Cómo reaccionarían las personas al escuchar aquello?

Recordabas que, un día, tu madre te arrastró del brazo fuera de la casa y hasta el auto; te aventó dentro y condujo lejos, muy lejos. Estaba llorando, y sin saber por qué, lloraste también.

Por la ventana trasera del auto viste a tu padre parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando el auto, con los ojos enrojecidos en furia y apretando el marco de la puerta. Doblaron, y desapareció de tu vista.

La casa, tu padre, tu habitación, juguetes, ropa y tus cosas. Todo desapareció de tu vista.

Al mirar al frente, sólo te encontrabas con nada más y nada menos que con tu madre al borde del llanto a grito pelado, condiciendo con el cabello despeinado y clavando las uñas de sus dos manos en el volante. Apretaste tus dos manos sobre el estómago, y frotaste tu costado, sintiendo el moretón que se escondía debajo de tu abrigo.

–Jamás volveremos – dijo al borde de la histeria, sin despegar la vista del frente –. Jamás volveremos, Izaya.

Lo había dicho, dos veces. Para ti, o más para ella. Quizás quería grabarse esas palabras en su cabeza más que en la tuya. Quizás quería mentalizarse para lo que siguiera… y no volver era el primer paso.

En efecto, jamás volviste a ver a tu padre. Y poco después, tu apellido cambió a Orihara. Y vinieron dos hermanas, gemelas.

Desde que te habías alejado de esa casa, no volviste a llorar.

Ese fue el día en que Izaya Orihara dejó de ser un llorón.

Ahora, de nuevo te encontrabas dentro de un auto, huyendo de lo que sería tu hogar.

–Llévame lejos, lo más lejos que puedas de barrio.

No era como esa vez que tu madre te había arrastrado hacia el auto. No se estaban alejando de tu padre. No, no. Esta vez, no estabas llorando, no fue tu madre la que te arrastró, sino Kine y esta chica, Manami, la que te miraba por el espejo del auto, con odio brillando en sus ojos. Y no huías de tu padre, sino de tu vida, de lo que habías invertido en tus años de vida.

–Podrías morir en el camino – la voz de Kine era tan monótona que asustaba. No hacía esto porque le importases lo más mínimo, sino para saldar sus propios demonios. Y eso lo sabías.

–Lo sé.

Lo sabías.

Miraste los espejos del vehículo y viste como poco a poco, la ciudad en la que habías dado todo, se alejaba. Por primera vez en estos ocho años, sentiste ganas de ver a tu madre. De ver sus ojos, de ver sus manos, de que te consolara como aquella noche, la noche en la que ambos dejaron todo y apostaron por una nueva vida.

Pero al girar tus ojos hacia el volante, no viste sus manos delicadas, si no las manos de Kine.

Tu madre ya no estaría ahí para consolarte, y tu vida se te escapaba de las manos.

Porque habías dado todo en ese pueblo. Habías apostado todo a Shizuo. Creías que un ser humano podía convertirse en un monstruo por odio, querías probar que todo tenía lógica; que los actos de tu padre tenían lógica. Querías crear un monstruo. Para probar que tu padre no era uno.

Fue entonces, cuando un sonido familiar resonó por todo el vehículo, y tu bolsillo empezó a vibrar.

Maldeciste, como nunca habías maldecido. Intentaste mover tus manos hacia el bolsillo de tu chaqueta, para coger el celular. Pero los brazos rotos no se movían, tu cuerpo roto no se movía. Kine te miró por el rabillo del ojo, sin inmutarse; frunciste el ceño, el móvil siguió sonando.

–Basta – una voz gélida llegó a tus oídos, y escuchaste como el asiento de cuero sonaba por el movimiento repentino –. Te vez patético.

La mano de Manami rodeó tu cuerpo, metiéndose en el bolsillo. Su cabello anaranjado y su perfil entraron en tu campo de visión. Sonreíste, cuando abrió tu teléfono y tecleó algo, estampándote la pantalla en la cara. Manami no te miraba, miraba al frente, sin prestarte atención, sin expresión.

Desviaste los ojos hacia la pantalla.

Un mensaje.

Sin remitente, sin asuntó. Un mensaje sólo con cuatro palabras.

 _ **[¿Quisieras volver a intentarlo?]**_

El celular volvió a vibrar, y un cartel apareció en medio de la pantalla.

 _ **Aceptar – Rechazar**_

 _¿A intentar qué?_

Frunciste el ceño al sentir mareo, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Una sensación de vacío y soltura llegó a tu cuerpo y sentiste como si flotaras, de inmediato comprendiste lo que estaba pasando. _Estabas muriendo._ Ya no sentías dolor, ya no sentías el ruido del motor, o el aire frío que ingresaba por las rejillas del vehículo.

Manchas negras cubrieron la pantalla del móvil, no, lo cubrieron todo.

Escuchaste tu nombre, era la voz de Manami. Sonaba agitada, sin aliento.

 _–Sí_

Murmuraste, aunque no salió palabra alguna de tu boca. En vez de eso, tosiste. Escuchaste gritos, movimientos de vehículos, y el motor del auto. Sentiste como dos manos se clavaban en tus hombros, como si quisieran sostenerte, agarrar tu vida.

 _Sí._

Volviste a decir.

 _Sí quiero._

 _Reiniciar todo._

 _ **[¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?]**_

 _Sí. Sí quiero._

 _¡Quiero volver a intentarlo!_

 _¡Quiero ver a mamá otra vez! ¡Quiero cambiar! ¡Quiero ganar!_

 _¡Quiero seguir viviendo!_

 _ **Aceptar – Rechazar**_

 _Aceptar._

 _Aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar, aceptar,_ ** _¡ACEPTAR!_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Tic tac tic tac tic tac_

* * *

 _..._

–¡Izaya!

 _¿Eh…?_

–¡El desayuno!

Te removiste entre las sábanas blancas con motivos florales y te llevaste una mano a la frente; frunciendo el ceño por un dolor de cabeza repentino. Al apoyar tu mano sobre el colchón, algo chirrió.

Un peluche.

– ¿Qué… diablos? – lo agarraste entre tus manos, pero… _¿Siempre habías tenido manos tan pequeñas?_

Te destapaste alarmado colocando los pies en el suelo frío de madera. Llevabas puesto un pijama celeste con manchas amarillas tan, tan de _niño._ ¿Qué clase de broma pesada era aquella? Miraste a tu alrededor encontrándote con una habitación, en efecto, de niño. Tan, tan familiar que daba miedo.

Viste un armario medio-abierto del cual colgaba una bufanda roja y… un _espejo._

Tragaste en seco y caminaste con la mirada en alto hacia él. Mientras más pasos dabas, más consiente eras del frío que hacía. Al rosar el espejo con las yemas de tus dedos temblaste; abriste los ojos y te entraron ganas de llorar. El corazón se te aceleró a mil y sentiste como todo tu estómago se revolvía.

 _Mierda._ No-puede… _mierda._

– ¡Izaya, el desayuno!

La puerta se abrió revelando el cuerpo alto y esbelto de una mujer.

Se te cayó el alma a los pies.

En el espejo, estaba _él_ Izaya de hace catorce años atrás, y en la puerta, estaba parada tu madre con el ceño fruncido y un delantal en las caderas.

Esto…

Esto tenía que ser una broma.


	2. Chapter 2

**_No quiero crear falsas esperanzas de que volveré a terminar todo lo que dejé inconcluso, pero me gustaría hacerlo; aunque mi mente y estado de animo ya no sea la de antes._**

Publico esto, pense que al menos, podría subir los capitulos que tenía escritos.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 _\- [~ *. * ~ *. * ~ *. * ~ *. *]_ ** _-_**

 **¡BIENVENIDO AL SITIO QUE HACE TUS SUEÑOS REALIDAD ~!**

 _ **¿Cansado de una vida miserable y llena de desgracias?**_

 _ **¿Cansado de lamentar viejas decisiones?**_

¡Pues Kami-sama tiene la solución perfecta para ti: D ~!

Kami-sama lo sabe todo; lo ve todo Pobre humano, el cansado de la vida que tú mismo tiene forjado ... ¿Quieres un reinicio? ¿Volver a intentarlo? Kami-sama te concedá ese deseo, ¡Sí! Podrás volver a intentar todo lo que podrías haber salido mejor en tu pasado. Kami-sama lo ve todo, Kami-sama lo sabe todo; solo hay reiniciar tu vida realmente estas en un callejón sin salida.

 _ **¿Deseas postularte, o postular a otra persona?**_

 _ **-Ha elegido postular otra persona; Por favor, escriba el nombre de la persona que desea y Kami-sama evaluará su situación:**_

 _-_ a. . .

 _ **¡Enhorabuena!**_ _**El nombre de Izaya Orihara ha sido añadido a la lista exitosamente, ¡Muchas gracias por confiar en nuestro futuro en nuestras manos ~!**_

 **¿Desea salir del sitio?**

 **Sí - no**

 **Si**

 _\- [~ *. * ~ *. * ~ *. * ~ *. * ~] -_

-No me hagas arrastrarte abajo, ¿eh?

 _Mi Dios._

 _Mi Dios, mi Dios, mi Dios._

\- ¿Izaya? - hizo el ademán de adentrarse en la habitación, y alzó las cejas; _no por favor. -_ ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No ... enseguida bajo.

Te miró, frunció el ceño y suspiró. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Te espero abajo -se dio vuelta y se marchó, cerrando con delicadeza la puerta. Inmediatamente cuando escuchaste el _clic_ de la cerradura, corriste al espejo y lo embestiste, más o menos, mirándote con horror.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._ Sí, broma: de mal gusto, trillada y _muy_ cutre.

-Maldición - estiraste tus cabellos para ver si era una broma, efectivamente dolió, no era una peluca. - Santa mierda ... - no, no hay podías con esto.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace no más de cinco segundos estabas en un auto a punto de morir, lo recordabas claro; muy claro. La fuerza con la que las manos de Manami se aferraron a tu hombro y la voz ronca de Kine diciendo tu nombre. Todo apuntaba a que habías partido al otro mundo. ¿Este era el otro mundo? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿Todo fue un sueño?

 _Joder, no._ Esto tenía una pinta de ser el final de una serie de cuarta, y no te gustaba nada. Los niños que han fallecido han sufrido un aborto y que los bebés que lo padecen han fallecido. _En serio,_ qué final de mierda. Te ibas a volver loco. Recordabas que esa noche maldeciste como nunca antes, tanto que tu madre se enojó y gritó: "¡Vuelves un maldecir una vez más y te corto la lengua!" Nunca más dijiste nada ofensivo delante de ella.

Pero esto no puede ser una cosa así _,_ porque recordabas todo lo vívido e íntimo que tu interior te gritaba _¿En serio piensas que eso fue un sueño?_

Hasta jurarías que seguían sintiendo el dolor de tener un cuchillo clavado en las costillas. O de tus brazos, o cuerpo, rotos.

Te estremeciste.

Y entonces, un pitido resonó en la habitación. Venía de la cama, debajo de la almohada.

Era un pitido de celular, como si un mensaje acabara de llegar. Pero por estas épocas no tenías uno, ni si quiera te dejaban tener una consola. O si quieres mirar mucha tele

Agarraste el borde de la camisa del pijama y caminaste hacia la almohada. Cuando tengas cuenta de que aún tenías ese pelito sucio en tus manos, lo tiraste al suelo y lo pateaste de lejos. _Cielos,_ si fruncías una vez más el ceño, hasta podrías decir que aumentarías un par de años; suspiraste frente a la cama, y alzaste la almohada solo para encontrar tu viejo celular debajo de ella, ese que sostenido Manami.

Lo tomaste desconfiado, y lo mantuviste entre tus dedos vacilando entre si abrirlo o no, al final, lo abriste _¿Qué podría haber dentro de ese mar que tienes que retrocedido catorce años?_ Nada; por el momento.

Hiciste una mueca.

De nuevo estabas frente a una pantalla blanca: un mensaje, sin remitente, asunto o número.

 _ **[Has fijado volver a intentarlo; en hora buena. Tienes un mes exacto (30 días, 23 horas y 59 minutos) para lograr una acción que cambia significativamente las cosas que te disgustan]**_

Inmediatamente en cuanto acabaste de leer, un cronómetro se alzó en lo alto de la pantalla. Era el tiempo que te quedaba para volver a intentarlo.

 _¿Pero qué mierda es volver a intentarlo?_

Gruñiste volviendo a esconder ese aparato debajo de tu almohada. Apoyaste tu cabeza en ella al mismo tiempo en que aspirabas el aroma que tenía: olía a jabón y suavizante para ropa. Olía a limpio. Olía a tu antigua casa.

Te diste vuelta, sacando el aparato para debajo de la almohada y miraste el cronómetro: 30 días, 23 horas y 49 minutos. Un mes, para cambiar algo. O mar, ¿Tú futuro? _Vaya tontería, la historia no puede cambiarse;_ cerraste los ojos y frunciste el ceño. _"... que cambiar significativamente las cosas que te disgustan"_ ¿Perder? ¿Haber perdido contra Shizuo? Pero, ¿por qué te habían llevado atrás?

 _Atrás, ¡Atrás!_

¡Cierto!

Saltoste de la cama y corriste a la puerta corrediza que daba a un balcón, y la abriste. Inmediatamente el viento frío golpeó tu rostro y temblaste. Algo blanco se coló por la ventana ... ¿Eso era nieve? Entrecerrar los ojos usando tu mano como visera; era temprano, el solo estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Y entonces, lo viste. Volviste a abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Tu boca quedó abierta de par en par.

Ahí estaba Ikebukuro.

El Ikebukuro de hace 14 años atrás.

Estaba ahí, ¡Tal y como la recordabas! Te apoyaste en el barandal haciendo puntitas para mirar hacia abajo, y notaste que esta no era tu casa. No, si no que era la casa de tus abuelos. Hecha de madera y pintada de color celeste, frente a una plaza y un pequeño lago, casi a las afueras de la ciudad. _Casi,_ porque sabías que había más casas allá a lo lejos, siguiendo el camino de tierra que pasaba enfrente de la vivienda.

Era impresionante, todo estaba justo en el lugar que recordabas.

Podrías quedarte admirando la vista todo el día ...

\- ¡IZAYA!

... pero no, no podías.

 **[...]**

 **Sábado 06 de Abril de 2002**

 _-Las nevadas duran tres días seguidos antes de que el cielo despejado, la máxima de la temperatura es de 10 ° C, y la mínima de -5 ° C, se recomienda mantener los niños bien abrigados y ... -_

\- ¿Escuchaste? Si vas a salir abrígate bien.

\- _Hmn mn_ \- murmuraste.

\- _¿Qué?_

-Sí, mamá - asintió, y devolvió su atención hacia la televisión, inmediatamente como dejó de mirar los ojos en blanco.

Si había algo más en el lugar donde estaba despierto, era un niño y desayunar con tu madre, era despertar siendo un niño y desayunar con tu madre enfadada.

Sí, sí, estaba enfadada.

No despegaste los ojos el tarro de arroz y comiste en silencio. _Al menos,_ pensaste, _ahora tengo una noción de qué tan atrás fui._ Porque, al bajar, notaste que no hay tus abuelos. Eso significa que estabas entre uno de los días en que abandonaron la casa de tu padre, y tus abuelos se mudaron dejando la casa a tu madre.

Entre esas fechas ... ¿Por qué volviste exactamente entre estas fechas? ¿Qué se supone que debías buscar?

\- ¿Pasa algo? - te sobresaltaste al escuchar la voz de tu madre, ella te miraba extraída mientras masticaba una porción de arroz. La miraste, y caíste en la cuenta de que estabas haciendo caras mientras pensabas _¿Siempre hacías caras cuando pensabas?_

-Mamá ... - soltaste pensando en cómo seguir la pregunta - ¿Podemos ir hoy a la ciudad?

Tragó, dejando el tarro vacío en la mesa y limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta. Tragaste en seco observando la expectativa, ya sabías lo que sigue.

-Y, ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con tono tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué quieres ir a la ciudad?

-Es que ...

 _¡Vamos, inventa algo!_

-Me gustaría comprobar la dirección de la casa de un amigo de la escuela - ella alzó las cejas, y supiste que tenías que proseguir -. Nos fuimos de la nada, antes de las vacaciones me había dado su dirección ...

Sonreíste al notar en como cerraba los ojos, suspiraba y se encogía de hombros negando con la cabeza lentamente; eso era signo de que se rendía ante tus palabras.

\- ... Está bien - se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta cruzar por el lado tuyo y acariciarte la mejilla -. Pero tú juntas la mesa.

\- ¡Sí ~!

Sabías que tu madre estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor cada dos por tres. Y es que era raro, seguro para ella, que estuvieras tan ansioso. Siempre fuiste tranquilo y callado, casi nunca te alterabas, y quizás ahora estuvieras hincando los dedos en la puerta del vehículo y mirando por la ventana con la expresión rara, la descolocaba.

Pero es que estabas al borde de gritar de nerviosismo.

Aun no podias caer en la Cuenta de Que ESTO _PODRIA_ Ser verdadero, Asi Que Tenías Que convencerse de Alguna Manera. Así que, buscamos pruebas, pruebas de que esto no fue solo una broma muy bien elaborada. Así que ibas a ir a la casa de Shinra (sí es que Shinra vivía en este edificio por estos tiempos) y si lo veías, ahí creerías en todo lo que estaba pasando contigo ahora.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda para pensar en una versión más _pequeña_ de Shinra, que es un equivalente a más tonto, más ruidoso y más molesto que el adulto, suponiéndolo.

Tu madre estacionó el auto en un parque que estaba a dos cuadras del edificio donde suponías vivía Shinra. Caminó contigo hasta los columpios, y miró los alrededores.

-Recordé que tengo cosas que comprar, así que tienes dos opciones: solo para mí y espera para ver tu amigo, o ir solo, habla, acomodándote detrás de la oreja, un mechón rebelde de cabello, mirándola desde abajo, fuiste más consciente de que era mucho más bajo que normalmente.

-Sólo - dijiste apretando las mangas de la campera negra que tenías puesta -. Quiero verlo cuanto antes

Tu madre entornó los ojos, y solo suspiró; se agachó a tu altura y te pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Pero ten mucho cuidado, ¿Sí? - metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó un pequeño teléfono celular antiguo. Lo encontré dentro del cajón de la abuela y funciona, si pasa algo sin llamar: soy el número uno en el marcado rápido. El dos es la policía, ¿Está claro?

-Sí, mamá - removiste tu pierna inquieto y agarraste el teléfono que te ofrecía. Ella sonrió satisfecha y te besó en la frente. No recordabas que fuera _tan_ cariñosa, lo cual te puso incómodo.

-Bien, nos vemos dentro de tres horas Izaya.

\- _Nos vemos_ .

-Nos vemos.

Espera hasta que hagas clic hacia la izquierda y desaparece de tu vista para soltar todo el tiempo que estabas conteniendo y corriendo. Correr hacia el edificio de Shinra. El tráfico de Ikebukuro de 2002 no fue nada en comparación con el año 2016. Al menos un niño puede pasar corriendo sin que lo matasen.

Al llegar al edificio estabas agitado y tu cara se sintió congelada. El viento helado te había golpeado de frente, y las podías apostar todo lo que tenías que las estabas colorado por el frío. Siempre fuiste de piel sensible. Luego de respirar unos segundos, entraste en el edificio Fuiste directo hacia el ascensor ignorando la mirada rara que te dio la persona que atendía la recepción; no se detuvo ni dijo nada, y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par. Al entrar, tuviste que hacer puntillas para llegar al número del piso de Shinra y sentías como toda la dignidad que te quedaba por la basura.

Mientras que en las cuatro paredes metálicas del ascensor resonaba música clásica, tú solo podías escuchar el latido de tu corazón en las orejas. Parecía que iban a estallar, y aún respirabas agitar.

Aún no estabas seguro de qué hacer si Shinra no vivía después de esto. Cargabas con la esperanza de que Celty, al ser una Dullahan, puede ser algo raro en tu presencia y ayudarte en, no sé, algo. Celty siempre sabía qué hacer, o al menos sabía mantener la calma de la situación.

Las puertas se abrieron con un tintineo; y comenzaste a sentirte nervioso Estrujaste los bordes de tu campera, y recordaste vagamente que de pequeño siempre tenías ese tic. Por eso todas tus cámaras o abrigos estaban arrugados (ligeramente) por esa zona.

Respiraste hondo.

Miraste la hora en el teléfono que te dio tu madre y el cálculo con los ojos cerrados que has pasado una hora de que habías comprobado el cronómetro por última vez. Aún no sabías si eso tenía importancia o no, pero que no tenía límite de tiempo para ir a saber qué te ponía incómodo.

Así que con eso en mente avanzaste con paso decidido hasta la mitad del pasillo y te detuviste en la puerta con el número del departamento de Shinra. _Por lo que más quieras,_ suspiraste, _que esté aquí._ Y de nuevo, tuviste que hacer puntitas de pie para tocar el timbre. _Qué molesto,_ gruñiste por lo bajo sintiendo vergüenza por la falta de estatura.

Por favor razón, el sonido del timbre te puso nervioso.

Comenzabas a sentir calor.

Suspiraste cerrando los ojos para mantener la calma. No esperabas llegar tan lejos; ¿Ahora qué? ¿Y si Celty no se dio cuenta de que había algo raro con que estés ahí? Bueno, podías pensar algo sobre la marcha. Seguro.

Esperaste, parado en frente de la puerta, por un minuto entero; y al no ver señales de vida, decidiste tocar de nuevo.

Nada.

-¿ ... Shinra? - vacilate si decir su nombre o no, al final y al cabo, eras un desconocido. Pero no hay respuesta para los pelos de punta - ¿Hola? ¿Shinra, estás ahí?

Tocaste el timbre.

Una, y otra vez.

Sin saberlo comenzaste a fruncir el ceño, y estasbas un punto de hacer _la gran Shizuo_ y pegarle un puñetazo a la puerta, aunque seguramente solo te harías daño. _Tranquilo,_ suspiraste, y contaste hasta tres mentalmente antes de volver a tocar el timbre, tres veces.

Nada.

-Maldición ... - hubieras comprobado la lista de inquilinos, o al menos haber hablado con la recepcionista. Al menos te hubieras ahorrado viajar a la ciudad y tener que te convierta en tu madre.

Cuando estabas a punto de tocar el timbre por séptima vez, escuchaste un ruido a tus espaldas. Era el ascensor, que abría sus puertas y revelaba la figura de una mujer en un traje bastante ajustado y negro. Te entraron ganas de reír, de felicidad o de nerviosismo, no lo sabías.

Inmediatamente como la mujer reparó en su presencia frente a la puerta se tensó, y retrocedió a la par, pensé nerviosa, _¿Me habrá reconocido?_ Más alegría, más y más.

Avanzó, apuntando su casco al suelo, empujaba su motocicleta con las manos muy lento. Sentiste ganas de gritar su nombre, pero sabías que sí lo hacían todo para más raro, así que te contuviste. Al llegar frente a ti, se agachó a tu altura y escribió algo en su celular.

[Disculpa ... ¿Estás buscando a alguien?] Leíste.

-Sí - _un ti. -_ ¿Está ... Shinra en casa?

[¡Ah, lo siento! Él salió por unos días a la casa de un amigo del colegio ... no sé muy bien cuando regresará, _eh,_ ¿Eres amigo suyo? ¿De la escuela? Su actitud fue suficiente para saber qué efecto no fue nada raro en ti. Te sentiste desfallecer.

\- _Ah ..._ ya veo. Y, tú diría que algo así.

Ella debió notar tu decepción, porque de inmediato comenzó a teclear de nuevo.

[Lamento que no esté, pero fuera volver mañana]

[Te tengo una propuesta, ¿Te interesa?] Asentiste. [Si me dejas y anotas tu dirección, tu misma puedo llevarlo hasta tu casa, ¿qué te parece?]

Te mordiste el labio un momento y pensaste que era una buena idea o no, al final, la extraña amabilidad que estabas recibiendo de Celty bajó tus defensas y te entregaste la dirección de la casa de tus abuelos. Al salir del edificio y mirar las calles de Ikebukuro tan cambiabas, sentiste una sensación de vacío en tu interior.

Al pensar que puede estar a punto de perder todo esto ... _suspiraste._

Metiste tu mano en el bolsillo de tu abrigo y apreta un botón del móvil que te dio tu madre llevándote a la oreja.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Mamá? No, no pasó nada; estoy bien Resulta que mi amigo no estaba en casa ...


End file.
